


Programmed

by JengaManga



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Trafficking, F/M, I'll add more tags as we go along, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), blackmarket, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JengaManga/pseuds/JengaManga
Summary: Blue was created for the multi-millionaire fashion designer, Becca Slathia. As problems arise in the form of an android blackmarket, Blue is more entangled in the mess than anyone ever assumed.Further scans show that Blue is in fact not an android, as well...





	1. Case No. 39

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dragged into this fandom and they won't let me see my family again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow start

(This is not to belittle domestic abuse and such at all FYI)

2:38 pm, February 12, 2039-

It may have been months since the success of the android revolution, Connor becoming free from Cyberlife, and androids being set free. That didn't mean that Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Connor's work on dealing with androids was over. 

Day in and day out, androids come in to file charges against their owners for abuse. Domestic disputes between human and androids (the hate will never seem to die down). Murders on both androids and humans from each other.

Connor seemed unaffected by it, happy to just do his part in bringing justice to those it deserved and to put the bad guys, android or human, in jail. Hank, on the other hand, was about ready to blow his brains out if he had to break up another street fight. 

“Anderson, Connor, my office,” Captain Fowler’s authoritative voice boomed through the station as he leaned his head out of his office door before retreating back to his desk. 

“I swear if it's another fuckin domestic dispute..” Hank trailed off, pulling himself out of his chair and stalked off to Fowler’s office. 

Connor easily followed behind without complaint, letting Hank’s comment slide as he knew that the seasoned lieutenant was more into the big cases and actual detective work than simple police business. 

Hank swung the door open, pushing it a bit to let Connor step through as well, and plopped himself onto on the the chairs in front of his Captain’s desk, ready to hear whatever bullshit that was gonna come out of his mouth. Connor opted to stand, listening intently for his boss’s instructions.

“For now, this is need to know. And only you two need to know,” Fowler started off, leaning into his desk. 

Hank’s eyebrows raised a bit before he himself scooted closer to get in on this sudden top secret police work. Connor too stepped in. 

“There have been reports of a blackmarket. For androids. Selling and using them as their previous purpose,” he continued. 

“Like a slave trade?” Hank winced in disbelief. 

“Exactly,” Fowler nodded. 

Connor took a breath in. Slavery in America was abolished in 1863, almost 200 years ago. The 13th amendment extended to androids in the last 4 months, granting them such protection. This shouldn't have come as a surprise though; this was a possible outcome seeing as so many humans would not give up their androids without a fight. This was definitely a worst case scenario, though. That still didn't make it any less wrong. 

“What are your reports?” Connor inquired. 

“You guys know Rebecca Slathia?” Fowler asked. 

“THE Slathia?” Hank scoffed in disbelief.

“Rebecca Slathia: Multi millionaire fashion designer, set to retire next month with the debut of her final clothing line,” Connor read off from his database. This woman seemed like a really big deal if even Hank knew about her. 

“A few of her old androids reported that she accompanied many auctions for androids” Fowler leaned back in his seat.  
“They recorded audio. It's still processing, but it's a lead,” he continued. 

“You sure about this?” Hank questioned. He wanted nothing more than to get out of the office and do some real work, but going after such a high profile character? It was a huge risk and they could easily get shot down if they didn't have every last duck in a row.

“Yes. And there's one more thing..” Fowler paused for a bit.  
“One of them mentioned an android still in her custody, Blue, and about how they were scared of her still getting hurt. When we tried to pry for answers, they all immediately shut up. It sounds like this Blue is still with her,” He finished. 

“We’ll pick her up,” Hank said, moving to stand up. 

“Blue is allowed to decide if she wants to stay with Miss Slathia, we must keep that in mind,” Connor pointed out. 

“I've never even heard of this Blue,” Hank furrowed his brow, standing next to his partner. 

“Neither have I. Find out why,” Fowler stated and returned to his computer, giving cue for them to leave. 

Hank and Connor stepped out of the office and out to the car. With the car in sight, Hank turned his head a bit. 

“What do you make of all this?” He asked, unlocking the car with the remote. 

“Of?” Conner urged. There was a lot to think about. A lot of things that still don't make much sense. 

“The black market, possible slave trade, Blue. What the hell are we gonna do?” Hank sighed as he made his way over to the driver’s side, swinging the door open.

“We start by questioning Miss Slathia,” Connor said, sliding into the passenger side without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea how case numbers work but let's go by the beginning of the year shall we
> 
> I've been writing this for a bit just to get some chapters ready for my inevitable dry spot, so here's chapter one and I'll shoot out chp 2 asap so y'all don't get bored too soon  
> (If there's any mistakes let me know)


	2. Please, Have A Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet blue

3:26pm February 10, 2039- 

Hank gave 3 hard, sharp knocks on the large, double mahogany doors of the three story “house”.

Located in a wealthy suburb with a long driveway, a gatekeeper and everything; the mansion was far from modest.  
A large stained glass window on the front wall stood out like a sore thumb among the other expensively built houses. It started off as a simple rose then spread out into more intricate, handmade designs and spirals. It must've taken months to craft such a fine piece. 

The large left door gently opened and a girl, no younger than say 25, stepped up with the utmost poise and control. 

Her short blonde, bobbed hair was complemented by her bright blue eyes and seemingly permanent smile. It was almost unsettling.  
Her pale pink dress came to a sweetheart cut on top with a poofy flare skirt with an equally pale blue veil almost covering the whole bottom. Two poofy sleeves adorned the dress as well. Strangely, she wore a black choker with a blue, glowing LED.

Blue. 

“Hello officers, how may I assist you?” Blue asked with a robotic voice, soft and trained. 

Connor immediately knew something was off about her. His heat scanners showed that her internal temperature was 98.5, an overheating and shutdown point for an android. Small, almost unnoticeable, blackheads littered her nose and chin, something that you would never see on an android. Lastly, her… “LED” was definitely not in the right place. 

Blue was far from an android. She was most certainly a human. 

“We’re here to speak with Miss Slathia, is she home?” Hank asked, unaware of the truth before them. 

“Yes of course, right this way, please,” she recited, moving out of the way so Hank and Connor could enter. 

As Connor passed her, he stole a quick glance. She looked straight ahead with that same unsettling smile on her face, unmoved by his stare. If she were an android, it probably wouldn't have bothered him so much. The problem was that she WASN’T an android and by nature should probably not be acting in such a way. Yet, she did so anyways. 

“Please, have a seat,” she offered, leading them to the large living room with the soft “pit-pat” of her light blue flats. 

Hank took that offer, sitting in a lush recliner. Connor stood as always, scanning his surroundings and making notes on both Blue’s and Miss Slathia’s possible personalities.  
Everything in the room was expensive, exquisite, and eloquent. Everything screamed that Rebecca Slathia owned everything in this room. Not a single thing looked like it belonged to Blue. 

Speaking of which, Blue cupped one hand over a fist and held it against her chest before walking up a grand set of oak stairs to a loft and disappeared behind a door. 

“Something on your mind?” Hank asked, slouching in his seat. Connor looked more intent than usual in a new environment, studying just as much as he would a crime scene. 

“Does something about Blue seem… off, to you?” Connor hesitated, unsure if he should share his findings with the lieutenant now. 

“Other than acting like one of the androids from before? No,” Hank shrugged, unfazed. 

One from before... Many androids now seemed indistinguishable from an everyday human in both mannerisms, emotions, and of course looks, but Blue was so obvious not acting as such. She even looked like she has been perfectly sculpted for Miss Slathia’s needs. A perfect model body, baby face, and soft tone of voice with a slight Irish accent. How many years had it taken to perfect such a routine to maintain that appearance? 

“Ah, DPD’s most finest! What have I done to deserve such an honor in basking in your presence?” A graceful, loud voice called from atop the staircase. 

Hank and Connor snapped their heads to the source of the voice to find the one and only, the myth, the legend, Rebecca Slathia. 

Miss Slathia wore an open black sheer robe with large feathery trims on the sleeves, collar, and ends. Her black nightgown reached the ground and her black, wavy hair reached her mid back. She looked like she just walked off the red carpet, always ready for a photoshoot. 

She stepped down the stairs with grace, Blue following only a yard away from her at all times. Not once did she idle from such measurements, hand still cupped over the other. Miss Slathia swayed her hips as her heels clicked on her hardwood floor as she approached the two officers, Blue bowing and staying in that stance as if presenting her owner to them.

“Miss Slathia, an honor to meet you as well. I'm Lieutenant Hank Anderson and this is my partner Connor” Hank stood up, reaching a hand out for her to shake as well as gesturing to said partner next to him.

“Please, call me Becca. Miss Slathia was my mother,” she chuckled, returning the friendly gesture. 

“Alright, Becca. We’re here to ask you a few questions,” Hank said, gesturing to Connor as well. 

“Of course, anything,” she smiled widely. Becca was the picture perfect form of grace and beauty, and she didn't stray from such appearance for a moment.

“You employ several androids, correct?” Hank began. 

“Why yes I do. I gave them the will to leave if they so choose. Some did leave to pursue their own dreams and ambitions, others decided to stay employed to me, with all the benefits of a human employee of course,” Becca explained with a smile, effortlessly reciting her tale as if she was being questioned by paparazzi.

“What about Blue?” Connor stepped in, glancing at the person in question. 

Blue did not look at him, still bowing with her eyes closed. She did, however, raise her head just a bit in mention of her name. 

“What about her?” Becca asked with curiosity and a hint of defensiveness. 

“She is human, yet you try to pass her off as an android,” Connor stated, earning wide eyes from his partner. 

Becca was silent for a moment before letting out a haughty, hollow laugh. 

“You are sorely mistaken, Officer! My Blue here is custom made by Cyberlife and has been by my side ever since,” Becca smiled after her laughter had died down, brushing off Connor’s revelation as a joke. 

“Her internal body temperature is 98.5, she is concerningly underweight which contributes to the sunken eyes and protruding bones you try to cover up, her LED is fake and attached to her neck, and-” Connor was cut off by another one of Becca’s haughty laughs. 

“My my! Where did you learn to talk like that?” she waved him off, side stepping a bit to gesture to Blue to come closer. 

“I was made 5 years ago for my Lady, and I happily serve her to this day,” Blue said with her eerie robotic voice, smiling her unsettling smile, and her gaze not quite meeting his even though she was talking directly to him almost as if she was blind.

“Excuse us a moment,” Hank interrupted, grabbing Connor by his arm and yanking him off to the side, away from their prying ears. 

“What the fuck are you babbling on about?” Hank whisper yelled, leaning in closer to keep the conversation more private. 

“You cannot tell me you don't suspect the same things,” Connor whispered back. 

“Now that you mention it…” Hank trailed off, stealing a glance back at Blue and Becca. 

Becca was giving Blue a hard glance and judging by her body language and stance, her tone was likely rough and abrasive-possibly critical- even if she still had that cheery, aloof persona, even though neither Connor nor Hank could hear what she was saying. Blue hung her head as she listened to her Lady’s words, unmoving.  
There was clearly not only psychological trauma and mental abuse, but Blue could very well be physically in danger.  
That's what Becca’s previous androids have mentioned, right? Becca was probably abusive to them, too. However, there was little to no evidence and no probable cause to bring either of them down to the station. They would need to find and talk to those androids first before they could pursue this lead any further. 

“Whatever, we’ll deal with it later,” Hank huffed, stepping away from Connor without another word. Connor dragged himself along, a deep frown painted his usual boyish charm.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, but we gotta go now. If you could stop by the station any time, maybe bring Blue’s certificate just in case so we can clear this mess up,” Hank said with a smile. 

“Oh of course, anything for the DPD. We’ll be there tomorrow morning,” Becca gave a wide smile, back to her grand and eloquent personality. 

Connor could see what Hank was trying to do; trying to bait Becca and get Blue alone to talk to. 

“Blue dear, show these nice officers the way out. I'll be in my office” Becca instructed before leaving the three. 

“This way, please,” Blue was back to her unsettling smile and unfocused gaze as she lead them back to the entryway. 

“We both know that something is different about you, something that doesn't make you like the other androids. You've noticed it,” Connor tried to pry one last time as Blue opened the door. 

“Goodbye officers,” Blue said, looking deep into Connor’s eyes.

He didn't know if it was meant to be a bit aggressive or a silent cry for help, but he didn't have a chance to find out because she had slammed the door in their face. Hank sighed heavily, leaning back a bit. 

“We’ll get another chance tomorrow, there's nothing we can do,” He said before walking off to the car. 

“That woman is being abused and could suffer another beating tonight,” Connor frowned, following behind his partner reluctantly. 

“Trust me Connor, I want nothing more than to get to the bottom of this. These type of people take their privacy very seriously and if we keep asking questions now they can shut down and then we got nothin’,” Hank stepping into the driver's side and started the engine. 

The lieutenant did have a point, one that Connor begrudgingly agreed with.  
Now they wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all think about this? I have most of the fic fleshed out already but I'm open to criticism and ideas


	3. Custom Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby Blue

11:24am February 11, 2039- 

So far it was a quiet day at the DPD. Hank was in a bit early (for Hank at least) and many detectives were out on the field, leaving the lobby barren. 

The audio taken from Becca’s old androids had been reviewed and now more and more officers were put on the blackmarket case. Interviewing witnesses, looking for the stolen and sold androids, how and where they got their factory reset.  
So much for “need to know”.

Meanwhile, Connor and Hank were stuck at the station waiting for Becca and Blue to arrive with their “documentations”. In reality, Hank couldn't give two shits, he just wanted to find out what the hell was going on. Connor, on the other hand, was hoping to find out where exactly Blue came from and hopefully get more data on her.  
Facial recognitions were a dead end, so other than this documentation there was nothing else to suggest that Blue even existed. That bothered him a lot. So blind and unknowing in such an important investigation. 

The loud click of heels on tile resonated throughout the lobby, making Connor and Hank snap their heads up to the culprit. 

Becca was again in a black outfit, mainly covered by a black trenchcoat. Blue followed behind in the same outfit as yesterday holding a big, black leather purse. No doubt that it was Becca’s handbag. Blue wasn't even wearing a coat and it was barely 30F outside, her skin pale with a slight tint of red.

“Hello Lieutenant, Detective,” Becca smiled widely as she approached their adjoined desks. 

“Thanks for coming in,” Hank said as he pushed himself out of his chair. 

“The documentation as required,” Becca held a hand out towards Blue, who quickly pulled a tablet from the handbag. 

Upon being moved, the screen lit up and displayed a certificate along with options to go more in depth with the sale. Blue placed it in Becca’s hand and Becca held it out to Hank, but Connor was quick to snatch it and take a closer look.

At first glance and then further examination, it seemed legitimate. However, Connor still held his previous doubts; and he would have to get in contact with Kamski to prove the certificate.

“Do you mind if I hold onto this?” Connor asked, looking up at Becca who was giving him a suspicious look. 

“Of course, anything for the DPD,” Becca was quick to smile that frown away with her million dollar smile. 

“Becca, mind following me so we can talk with my captain and sort some things out,” Hank stepped in. 

Becca twitched her right eye only slightly before smiling again. “Very well, come now Blue dear,” Becca called behind her. 

“Actually, if it's no trouble, may I speak with Blue?” Connor interrupted. 

Becca narrowed her eyes at him and frowned. There was a short pause before she smiled again, put on her baby voice, and turned to Blue. 

“Be nice to the detective, Blue dear. I won't be long,” Becca reached out for her purse which Blue gently placed it in her hands. 

“Yes, my lady,” Blue smiled, a bit more genuine than her default one. 

What has this girl been through?

Hank and Becca walked away without another word, heading straight for Fowler’s office.

Connor watched them walk away for only a bit before turning back to Blue, who looked at him with a distant gaze and her smile, hands clasped together and resting on her skirt. She didn't say a word, only looking at him with no emotion. Waiting. 

“I never got to properly introduce myself; I'm Connor, android detective,” He broke the silence before he got too anxious, reaching a hand out for Blue to shake as he's seen many people do this when they greet others. 

“Hello Connor, my name is Blue, model SP400,” she said, gaze unmoving as she made no motion to return the human gesture. 

Connor awkwardly let his hand down and stared at her for a few moments, preparing himself for interrogation. 

“When were you made?” He asked, deciding to see how well trained her responses were. 

“I activated June 15, 2033,” she replied with no hesitation. There's no way she's only 5 years old. Maybe 25 at most.

“And you said you were custom made?” 

“Yes. I was designed and programmed for my lady’s exact needs,” 

Connor paused for a bit, deciding to stop the sugar coating and get to the point. 

“Are you aware that you are not an android?” 

“I am an android, model SP400, made to-” she began reciting the same shit all over again, but Connor was quick to cut her off. 

“Your internal body temperature is 96.4 degrees Fahrenheit. That is an overheating and shut down point for androids, even myself. There is no way you should even be alive right now if you were an android,” he interrupted her.

“I am not alive, that is correct. I was made to suit my lady’s needs, she does not like the cold,”.

“What about your LED? It's suppose to be on your right temple yet you wear it around your neck,”.

“My lady does not like the blaring light of the LED,”.

Connor paused yet again. She seemed to have an answer for everything.  
He needed to show her, prove to her that she was not who she believed to be. 

“Do you mind if I can interface with you,” he asked, reaching his hand out as he deactivated his skin for it, leaving it white and gray. 

Blue gave a quick glance to it, almost unnoticeable, but remained still. 

“I cannot interface. My lady respects her privacy and so she does not want to risk invasion,” Blue smiled.

Connor sucked in a breath he didn't need; he really didn't want to do this but if she was going to be difficult then so was he. 

“I order you to grab my hand and to deactivate the skin layer on your hand,” he said. It unnerved him to be giving orders, to a human no less. 

She stood still yet again for only a few moments before reaching a hand out and placing it on top of his. Her hand was beginning to warm up since she was holding them. Her skin never peeled back and Connor looked up at her only to find her staring at their joined hands with a furrowed brow. 

“I cannot deactivate my skin…” she whispered to herself in disbelief, blinking 

Connor tried to initiate interfacing but there was no luck. No surprise there.  
He looked up her exposed arm and saw a finger shaped bruise almost hidden by her sleeve. 

“Androids can't get bruises, yet you have one; and it's recent,” he pointed out. 

She immediately pulled her hand away and clasped it to her other, holding it to her chest and stood stoic. No smile, no distant gaze. No emotion whatsoever.  
She had completely shut down.

“Blue?” Connor asked, timidly reaching out to her.

“Blue dear, I'm back,” Becca called out as she approached them, Hank following behind.  
Her face twisted in disgust at the position she found her android and Connor in. 

Blue was standing there, cold and stiff, while Connor was reaching out slowly to touch her. Becca couldn't have that at all. 

Upon hearing her lady’s voice, Blue smiled and turned to her. 

“My lady, I'm glad to see you again. I hope your discussion went well,” Blue said, morphing back into her robotic nature in an instant. 

“Yes, it went well. Everything is taken care of now,” Becca smiled and held out her purse which Blue took and placed it in her own arms. 

Becca turned to Connor, upper lip in a small snarl. Connor felt small underneath her gaze and he could see why her presence intimidated others. Even Hank was treading lightly. 

“Blue dear, go start the car,” Becca said, not turning to her. 

“Yes, my lady,” Blue smiled and began to make her way out of the building. 

Becca stared at Connor still with a hardened glare.  
“Stay away from Blue, or so help me you will regret the day Cyberlife activated such a pathetic excuse of plastic,” Becca seethed. 

She left no room for Connor or Hank to retort as she quickly turned her heel, nose held high, and strutted away from the pair. 

Hank stepped closer to Connor as they watched her leave.  
“Damn, she really hates androids…” Hank sighed.  
“Any luck with Blue?” He continued. 

Connor stood silent for a moment, assessing what had just happened.  
“It seems the reason for Blue’s existence is because of Miss Slathia’s hate for androids,” Connor began.  
“And Blue clearly is under her control, as if she was an android…” He trailed off.

“But?” Hank urged him to continue.

“But… she has seemed to develop doubts of her existence,” Connor said, then turned to Hank. 

“We need to go to Kamski and locate the engineer who ‘developed’ Blue,” Connor stated, no room for argument as he walked away and towards the exit, presumably to the car.

“I hate that bastard…” Hank groaned to himself but followed anyways.


End file.
